


Fuck Me

by satanic_panic



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You haven't seen Ben all day, and there's only two things on your mind when you finally get some time with him.
Relationships: Ben Daimio/You
Kudos: 22





	Fuck Me

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Pretty please?" 

"No." 

"Come on, I'm asking nicely!" 

"The answer is still no." 

You huffed, folding your arms across your chest and pouting slightly, turning on your heel and starting to walk away when Ben placed his hand on your shoulder, sighing heavily, giving you his best stern look when you turned around and gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Is it a yes, now?" You asked sweetly, biting your bottom lip just for good measure. 

Reluctantly, Ben nodded. "You promise you'll behave yourself?" 

Eagerly, you nodded, biting back a grin. "I always behave myself!" 

He frowned a little, still unsure; it was a big step for you both, and after dating for nearly three years, Ben started to ponder if he actually did have some time, enough for you to go looking for a flat together. "Promise." 

"I promise," you told him, gripping his wrist and placing his hand on your chest, right over your heart. "I promise I'll behave… and if I don't, you can punish me." 

Sternly, Ben growled, clearing his throat and taking a step back. "Okay… I think I have a few hours free tomorrow, we can go then." 

Kissing his cheek, you finally grinned and yelped in surprise when he took it a step further, wrapping both of his arms around your waist and pulling you flush so he could meet your lips in a tender and sweet kiss, allowing you to place one hand at the scruff of his neck, the other on his chest; his kisses were always soft and sugary, always making you smile when he broke it off. 

"I love you, Daimio," you whispered against his lips. "I know how busy you can be, and I'm sorry for all the whining, and-" 

"It's fine," he assured, pressing his forehead against yours and humming softly. "I love you, too, and you don't need to apologise to me." 

You leaned into him, then, favouring to place your hands on his chest and close your eyes, resting your head just below his jugular, so that he could rest his chin on you. "You're the best…" 

Falling into comfortable silence, Ben reveled in moments like that, moments where it was just you and him, and there was no Hellboy, no supernatural threats that could hurt you, there was no conflict or work to do… it was just you and him, and the peace of having you in his arms. To tell the truth, Ben had wanted to move in with you for a lot longer than he had let on, but had always been reluctant, as not only would it possibly compromise your safety, but he was always so busy with work that he never really found the time to get around to it, he never thought he could find the time to say yes; but work was growing slow, it always did around this time of year for some reason, and had calmed to a point that he could actually afford to agree and spare a few hours to go hunting for a flat with you. 

However, when you let out a soft yawn, he knew that there were more pressing matters; it was getting late, so he pulled back a little, and gently rubbed your arms with calloused hands. "Let's get you to bed, it's getting late." 

Knitting your brows together, you frowned and shook your head. "But… you haven't been home all day, and I… I wanna be with you." 

The words made Ben sigh as he kissed your forehead and gently hummed from the back of his throat. "Okay, one more hour - but no longer, I can't have my baby getting sick on my watch." 

You lit up a little more, then, and it made Ben's heart ache; to think that you looked forward to seeing him, and that him being away all day had made you yearn to spend time with him, it was sickeningly sweet like eating sugar right out of the car. 

Eagerly, you pulled him over to the sofa, sitting him down on it and straddling his lap, which made him perk up with curiosity and want, especially when you gripped the front of his shirt and bit down on your lip. 

"Ben Daimio, you work so hard," you started, "and even though you're busy, you always find a way to see me and to spend time with me, and I think it's high time you got a little something in return." 

Ben tilted his head to the side oh so slightly as he bit back a smirk and gripped your waist tightly. "What did you have in mind?" 

"This," you whispered, kissing him before getting off of his lap and walking over to the speaker; you connected it to your phone within a matter of seconds, and allowed the sound of Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me to fill the room. You rocked your hips to the beat, giving Ben a teasing look as you started the routine you had been practicing - you could see it was having quite the affect on him, especially when you slowly took your shirt off, allowing it to fall to the floor and making him shift in his seat. He nearly let out a loud and lewd growl when you removed the tight jogging bottoms you had been wearing, revealing nothing beneath him; it was only then that you got back on his lap, grinding on him and leaving a hot trail of kisses down his neck as you began to unbutton his shirt, your own breath hitching when he traced his hand from your hip to your neck, pulling you down for a kiss as he bucked up into you, his growing arousal causing you to moan into his mouth when you felt it. 

Time seemed to slow down painfully as you slid between his legs, kneeling on the floor as you helped him to undo his trousers and pull them down enough with his boxers so that his cock could spring free; you licked your lips, and tried to get a better position, when Ben gently stopped you, shaking his head and smiling. 

"Get back on my lap," he commanded, using that stern and dominant voice that he knew only turned you on more, and when you grinned and stood up, he could see that it was working. "C'mon, baby, ride me." 

Your breath hitched in your throat, the only time you had ever had sex without using a lubricant was when you were either drunk or too carried away in the moment, but you didn't care, the thrill of it was causing your arousal to grow as you straddled him, whimpering when he started to tease you with the head of his cock. 

"Ben…" you whined, arching and aching for his touch and for him to fuck you. "Please, fuck me… please, fuck… please fuck me." 

God, Ben loved it when you begged for him, and as he bit his lip, he helped you to sink down on his cock, letting out a hiss of your name when he bottomed out; slowly, he started to thrust up into you, keeping a firm grip on your sides and leaning forward to kiss at your chest, shoulders, and neck. 

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," he growled, making sure to keep a slower pace so that you wouldn't get hurt, considering the lack of lubricant. "You're so good for doing that little routine." 

You couldn't deny that you adored it when he praised you, which made you whimper as you buried your head between his shoulder and neck, whining softly but soon enough cut off with a moan when he flipped you over so that your back was against the leather of the sofa and he was on top, his thrusts landing deeper which each stroke and making you moan lewdly as you wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands at the back of his neck. 

"Fuck, Ben!" You yowled, pleasure and the slight pain ripping through you as you did your best to eagerly keep up with him, looking into his big brown eyes and letting your mouth fall agape as words seemed to fail to form in your throat, leaving only animalistic moans and groans and howls and yowls and growls and barks and whimpers and whines. 

"You're doing so good," he praised, kissing you again, his lips on yours felt angelic, moving so passionately and sweetly, a dance rehearsed many times before, and when he swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, you welcomed him, and moaned when he slipped his tongue between your lips; for a moment, he took dominance over your tongue, running over it before paying the rest of your mouth attention, completely dominating you and only pulling away when the need for air became greater than the need for your intoxicating lips. "Baby, you're amazing." 

You knew that the praises were being used to get you going, and you couldn't deny that they were working, each little word paired with each thrust was driving you further and further to the edge of your release; you could feel your legs start to shake as you pressed the back of your head against the soft leather sofa and scratched at the back of his neck, your body felt like it was burning up as you whined and howled his name and begged him to let you cum. 

"I wanna cum, Ben, please, please, let me, fuck, I want it so bad." 

Licking his lips, Ben pressed his forehead to yours, biting back a growl as he felt himself draw even nearer, getting to the peak that you were at with eagerness. "Then cum, baby, cum with me." 

You let out a lewd moan at that, both of you keeping it up until you were finding your releases simultaneously, growling and howling one another's names as you allowed the sweet relief of release to wash over you, taking your breath away and rendering you nothing but sweating and panting. 

"Fuck," you whispered, not caring that Ben was still buried inside you as you relaxed. "Ben Daimio, I fucking love you." 

Ben smiled, cupping your cheek softly and pulling back enough to admire how you looked after cumming for and with him. "I love you, too… do you wanna join me in the shower?" 

A smirk lit up your features as you nodded and licked your lips at the thought. "Gladly." 

It was safe to say that tomorrow was going to be fun - looking at new flats and seeing where he could fuck you, and Ben had to admit that, while he was far from an exhibitionist, he did quite like toying with the thought of fucking you against large windows that looked out over the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Ben Daimio fic, so I really hope it's good enough and that it isn't OOC 🥺 I also tried super hard to keep it neutral when it came to the reader, so PLEASE give me any feedback that you may have!!


End file.
